The present invention relates to a method of machining and shaping a through opening in a fiber-reinforced composite material.
Swedish patent application 9201420-8 discloses a method of machining and shaping a through opening with damage-free edges in a fiber-reinforced composite material with high precision by placing a rotationally symmetrical grinding body in a preformed hole with the composite material being oriented in such a way that the axis of rotation of the grinding body is essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the fibers at the edge of the opening. The opening is machined and shaped by the grinding body partly rotating around its own axis, partly performing a revolving motion relatively to the edge of the opening. Grinding, however, is a slow process with several limitations to its effective commercial use in such a method.